Telling the Story
by WinxGirl34
Summary: Takes place in the future. I tell my daughter about Tecna and her sacrifice.


**I was in the attack of my house looking at my old stuff from my teen years. I remembered all these pictures vividly, especially one. The one I put on my night stand, and took everywhere I went. It wasn't really a picture, it was a game card. It said "Describe your perfect day." The trick to it was that anything having to do with the girl on the card **_**was**_** my perfect day. I picked up a picture of the girl and her boyfriend that I drew, and I remembered everything that I went through in those two to three years. It all hit me, at my age, I knew it wasn't real, but it still struck me deeply… what she did. For friendship, for courage… for life. That final scream still filled my head with a daze, I couldn't be that naive anymore, I'm a full grown adult. But still, it pains me to remember.**

"**Mommy!" I heard my daughter call, she crawled up the ladder and ran to my side."Hi honey." I faked a smile, sighing.**

"**She pretty." my daughter cheered, noticing the pictures of that same girl… not just a girl… she was a fairy. I guess it would be okay to take all these things down to show her.**

"**She is pretty, isn't she?" I smiled, "Do you want to hear her story?""Okay." my daughter seemed overly excited about this, so I knew I had to tell her.**

**I tucked my daughter in her bed as she looked at picture after picture of the digital fairy, then I sighed, and began the story.**

"**Her name is Tecna," I began, "She was born on December 16th**** 1989, and she is a very smart fairy."**

"**She a fairy, mommy?" my daughter asked, even more intrigued.**

"**Uh huh, her powers have to do with technology, of cause. She has five friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla. Musa is the fairy of Music and Tecna's room mate."**

"**Cool." my daughter replied.**

"**She sure is, and between you and me, I know personally how many freckles she has on her ankles." I giggled, thinking of that one episode of Winx Club, too cute.**

"**How many?" my daughter asked excitedly.**

"**34." I answered."No!" she giggled.**

"**Yeah!" I smiled.**

"**What else do you know about her, mommy?"**

"**She has a boyfriend." I said, "His name is Timmy."**

"**Is he like a prince?" my daughter asked.**

"**To Tecna, he is." I told her.**

"**Is he handsome?" she asked.**

"**Again, he is in her eyes." I showed her the best picture of them that I could find.**

"**They look sweet." she cooed.**

"**I know." I sighed dreamily, only remembering every sweet moment I could of them together.**

"**He actually knows how many freckles are on her ankles." I smiled, "He counted them. And, he thinks she's beautiful."**

"**He's right." my daughter smiled at the picture.**

"**But, honey. There is something you should know." I began hesitantly, "She… I need to explain it the easiest way I can."**

"**What mommy, what happened to the pretty fairy?""She closed a portal, and was trapped in a dark, cold place, sweetie." I told her.**

"**Like where you grew up?"**

"**Even colder, and there was bad guys in group everywhere." I continued.**

"**Why did she close the portal, mommy?" my daughter asked. Not a day goes by I don't ask myself the same question.**

"**I was because the portal was sucking Layla's home into nowhere." I tried to explain, "She would have nowhere to live and her family would be gone. So Tecna thought it was best that it rather be her than Layla."**

"**Was the fairy scared, mommy?" my daughter looked a little sad, I knew it would turn out okay, though the thought was still cringing at the back of my mind, yanking at my subconscious.**

"**She probably was, but being the smart fairy she is, she kept herself warm was her magic and used a spell to make food." I explained.**

"**Did she escape?" my daughter asked.**

"**Kind of. You see, Timmy never stopped looking for her, his exact words were that if he didn't get there in time to help her, he would never be able to forgive himself." I quoted, I thought it was too sweet, and I thought I felt my lower lip twitch. **

"**Did he save her, mommy.""Everyone did, but it was really Bloom who found her." I told my daughter.**

"**Is she safe now?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, she's safe." I smiled. I packed everything neatly in the box and turned off the light.**

"**Hey mommy?" my daughter called in the darkness.**

"**Yeah?" I answered.**

"**Will I have to close a portal too?"**

"**No." I giggled, "It's only a story, sweetie. But the story will live on in me forever.""Good night, mommy." she yawned.**

"**Night, sweetie." I answered, looking at the picture I used to put on my night stand, I sighed, the memory of Tecna will hopefully be passed down in my family, and one day, I'll be glad to have told the story.**


End file.
